Tarde entre Cerezos
by EAUchiha
Summary: Una tarde entre cerezos rodeada de amor. [Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura]


Hola, mis queridos lectores. Hoy les traigo con un one shot celebrando el cumpleaños de Sakura. Sé que ya pasaron varios días, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Gracias a _**Hikari Takaishi Y**_ por ayudarme con la portada*-*

Espero que puedan agregarme a mi facebook personal _**Anne Kris Uchiha**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a mi perfil) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de este nuevo proyecto que he traído para ustedes.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Tarde entre Cerezos.**

El cumpleaños de su madre es un evento único y especial, aunque para la pelirrosa es sólo una fecha, para ella es otro año más de vida para la grandiosa mujer a la que ella tuvo la dicha de tener como madre.

Anteriormente, con la ayuda de Ino, le organizaban una pequeña fiesta donde asistían sus abuelos y sus amigos, los que estuvieran libres ese día, claro está. Pero, este año era diferente. Su padre estaba con ellas, él estaría presente en el cumpleaños de su madre y en el de ella este año. Su corazón no dejaba de revolotear de la emoción. Sakura le dijo que su padre estuvo presente en su primer cumpleaños, pero ella lamentablemente no logra recordarlo.

– Estoy en casa– escuchó la voz de su padre. Dejó los materiales de cocina a un lado y salió a su encuentro.

– Bienvenido, papá– saludó emocionada por verlo. Se le veía cansado, pero le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al verla. Él había estado de misión y la noche anterior le envió un mensaje por halcón directamente a ella, dónde decía que llegaría ese día y que se quedaría en casa por al menos una semana.

– ¿Y tu madre?– preguntó extrañado de no verla.

– Salió con la abuela– respondió la pelinegra.

– Ya veo...– comentó pensativo. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué de la extraña actitud del Uchiha, así que no dudo ni por un segundo preguntarle, pero él habló de nuevo– ¿Le hablaste a tu madre sobre mi llegada?

– No– respondió– pensé que sería una buena sorpresa para su cumpleaños.

– Hmp– musitó pensativo– nunca he hecho las cosas bien con tu madre, así que hagamos una cosa, tú y yo haremos que este sea un día inolvidable ¿qué dices?– la pelinegra ensanchó su sonrisa, tomó la mano de su padre y lo arrastró hacia la cocina.

Sasuke ayudó a Sarada en todo lo que ella le pidió, en algún momento se arrepintió de la falta de su brazo izquierdo. Pero eso no significa un impedimento para él, ese es el pago de todos sus errores.

Miró a su hija, ella es el precioso fruto del amor que se tiene con su esposa. Aún no puede creer que cuando él de fue, ella apenas era una bebé de poco más de un año, y ahora es toda una señorita. Se arrepiente de no haber estado allí para verla creer, pero más que nada, se arrepiente de no haberla reconocido cuando se encontraron después de tantos años. Sakura fue comprensiva con él, le dijo que él era normal que estuviera a la defensiva en ese momento, acababa de enfrentarse a un niño con Sharingan y luego aparece ella ante él, con la misma condición. A pesar de las palabras de aliento de su esposa, él no puedo estar tranquilo consigo mismo, ni siquiera luego de pedirle perdón a Sarada.

– ¿Sucede algo?– preguntó intrigada al sentir la intensa mirada del Uchiha sobre ella.

– Hmp, sólo pensaba– esbozó media sonrisa y le hizo una señal a ella para que se acercara, en cuanto estuvo frente a él, la tomó por detrás del cuello y juntó sus frentes– sé que no soy el mejor padre del mundo, pero quiero que sepas que tú y tu madre son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

– Te quiero mucho– expresó conmovida, abrazándolo de improvisto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a arder en sus ojos, pero no lloraría. No arruinaría un momento especial con su padre por andar de llorona.

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente se limitó a corresponder el cálido abrazo de su amada hija y dejó un beso en su frente.

– Saldré un momento– informó en cuanto Sarada se apartó de él.

– ¿A dónde irás?– preguntó ella.

– Ya lo sabrás– le dio un pique en la frente, lo último que vio antes de abandonar su hogar provisional, fueron las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelinegra.

 **...**

Su madre había insistido en que la acompañara de compras ese día en particular, al principio se negó a hacerlo, pero después de tanta insistencia, accedió. No podía negarle eso a ella, después de todo casi no va a visitarlos. Con la casa, Sarada y los turnos dobles en el hospital, sus tiempos libres son muy pocos. Y ahora que Sasuke había regresado, se los dedicaba sólo a él. Aunque no lo manifiesta abiertamente, Sarada está feliz, Uchiha tenía que ser. Sin embargo ella no desaprovecha una oportunidad para hacerle preguntas a su padre sobre cualquier duda que le surja en ese instante.

– Mira ese vestido, cariño– pronunció Mebuki encantada. La Uchiha siguió la dirección del dedo de su madre, encontrándose con un hermoso vestido rojo con hombros descubiertos.

– Es hermoso, mamá– masculló embelesada con él. Desearía comprarlo y mostrárselo a su esposo, quizás cuando él regrese lo convenza de ir de día de campo con su hija y cumplir su deseo.

– Pruébatelo– ínsito la Haruno– apuesto que se te debe ver hermoso.

– No puedo, vamos– declinó de inmediato.

– Te gusta ¿no es así?– insistió.

– Si, pero no tengo dinero para comprarlo. Tengo que pagar la hipoteca de la casa y la reconstrucción– comentó con desánimo– yo destruí nuestra casa anterior, es mi responsabilidad reparar el daño. Sasuke insistió en que podríamos pagarla con ambos sueldos, pero me negué a aceptarlo.

– Tan terca como siempre– comentó Mebuki resignada– anda, vamos a que te pruebes ese vestido. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte y la de tu padre– la tomó de la mano y la llevó al interior de la tienda.

– Ahora entiendo de quién heredé la terquedad– resopló dejándose llevar.

Al verse en el espejo, pensó en lo arrepentida que hubiera estado de no haberle hecho caso a su madre. El vestido era precioso, a ella le quedaba precioso, como si hubiese sido diseñado exclusivamente para ella.

– ¡Te ves hermosa, mi amor!– exclamó maravillada la Haruno– volverás loco a Sasuke con ese vestido– no, no lo haría. Él es un hombre que se fije en esas cosas, y en él momento en el que estén solos en la intimidad de su habitación, no dudará en arrancárselo en dos segundos.

– Lo llevaré– anunció con una sonrisa radiante.

– ¿Qué harás para tu cumpleaños?– preguntó su madre cuando volvieron a las calles de la aldea.

– Nada especial, sólo una tranquila cena con mi hija y luego a la cama– contestó.

– ¿Hablas en serio?– cuestionó Mebuki preocupada. La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros. En realidad, había una verdadera razón para ello. Este año tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke estuviera con ellas, él ya había vuelto a casa, pero lamentablemente tuvo que irse de nuevo. Esperaba que él se quedara en su cumpleaños y el de su hija que es en 3 días, pero el deber llama y él debe acudir a ello. Incluso rechazó la oferta de su amiga Ino de una pequeña fiesta con su hija y sus más cercanos amigos. La rubia entendió las razones de su amiga sin que ella tuviera que decirlo en voz alta, en aquel momento agradeció que Ino tuviera la capacidad de comprender sus silencios.

El graznar de un halcón, la hizo levantar la mirada al cielo. El halcón de Sasuke aleteó hacia ella, con una rama de un árbol de cerezo entre sus garras.

– No puedo creerlo– susurró sorprendida. Ese momento llegaba a ella como un déjà vu, aquella primavera donde ese mismo halcón llegó hasta ella con una nota atada a la pata que contenía una simple felicitación hacia ella.

Tomó lo que el animal le ofrecía y luego este emprendió vuelo hasta perderse en el horizonte. Le entregó la rama a su madre para desatar con cuidado el listón rojo que sostenía una nota cuidadosamente doblada.

– _"Ven al jardín de cerezos a las afueras de la aldea"_ – leyó en voz baja. Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios, comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estómago. Se volvió a sentir como una adolescente enamorada.

– Veo que tienes una cita– comentó con picardía Mebuki. Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas al darse cuenta que su madre sostenía la nota que era para ella en sus manos. Se la arrebató con cuidado y la guardó en su bolso.

– Lo lamento, mamá, tengo que irme– tomó la rama de cerezo, sus bolsas y corrió hacia su casa. No podía ir a una cita con su esposo vistiendo sus ropas habituales.

Puso las flores en un florero y dejó las bolsas en el sofá, ya las acomodaría luego. La mayoría de las cosas eran regalos de las personas que recordaron su cumpleaños, incluso su atolondrado amigo había enviado un clon al hospital para entregarle un hermoso presente de su parte y de su familia. Estaba tan apurada que no se molestó en buscar la presencia de su hija en casa, aunque era bastante obvio que no se encontraba porque siempre es la primera persona en recibirla al volver. Vistió su vestido nuevo, dejó su cabello completamente suelto. Sin maquillaje, como a él le gusta.

Llegó al lugar de encuentro, pero la desconcertó el hecho de que no había nadie en ese lugar. Se quedó allí a contemplar la vista, la suave brisa balanceaba las ramas de los árboles y se colaba entre las suaves hebras de su cabello suelto, las flores de cerezo caían al césped...

– Feliz cumpleaños, mamá– escuchó la voz de su hija. Sonrió inconscientemente antes de voltear a verlos.

Allí estaban ellos, él y ella. Los dos seres que más ama en este mundo. Sarada sostenía un pequeño pastel hermosamente decorado entre sus manos y Sasuke... él tenía una canasta de comida en su mano. Ambos sonreían hacia ella, ambos la veían como si fuera el ser más hermoso del planeta. Pero, nadie es más hermoso que ellos dos, o al menos eso es lo que ella piensa. En ese momento, Sakura se sintió la mujer más afortunada de todas. Tiene una hija maravillosa, una princesa que le robó el corazón desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos por primera vez. Su amado esposo, que aunque él no sea el hombre más cariñoso de todos, ella lo ama con todo y sus defectos.

La familia Uchiha se instaló debajo del árbol de cerezo más frondoso del bosque y juntos celebraron el cumpleaños de una mujer excepcional que suele llenar de alegría sus corazones, incluso en los más oscuros días. El sueño de Sarada de un día de campo en familia se cumplió. Al momento de apagar las velas, no hubo ningún deseo que se le ocurriera, porque acababa de cumplirse. Ella sólo deseaba esto, una pequeña celebración sólo con Sasuke y Sarada, nadie más. Sólo ellos dos son suficientes para hacerla feliz. Una tarde entre cerezos rodeada de amor.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura._

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima historia, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
